Clyde Marsh
Clyde Marsh is the main character in ''Thirlcrest Edition''. ''He was played by Argen2.'Parker Kowalski''' Character Description Clyde's uniform is typically the standard button-down shirt with the sleeves rolled down, topped with a black sweater with a stitched- on the crest, paired with dark jeans. He possesses oil-black hair and tan skin, along with a small scar going diagonally across his cheek. Over the course of the game, Clyde can obtain a wide variety of clothing, haircuts, and accessories in his inventory. This allows the player to have him adopt the look of one of the cliques, or make his own fashion statement. Although, he generally wears his default school clothing; for example, he wore his school uniform with the collar buttoned and folded, and has his white shirt tucked in. In early development, Clyde had a blue sweater like other non-clique boys wore. He wore tan jeans and black shoes instead of dark blue jeans and white sneakers. Clyde's only true friend at school is Parker Kowalski. Clyde is not respectful towards Parker, but in the end he ends up defending and sticking up for Parker. Character History Clyde is dumped at Thirlcrest Academy by his Auntie and Uncle when he was 15 years old, Clyde spent the first 14 years of his life in Honolulu, Hawaii. Living with his often absent parents and nanny. he took this as a loophole to get into trouble without repercussions. At a young age, he began to scam other gullible children in his neighborhood up until he was caught and punished by his parents. Which forced him to attend Thirlcrest. Characteristics Clyde is known as a rough-around-the-edges person. Even when helping people, he will have a hostile attitude, an example being relatively rude to the Astronomy Club members simply because the majority are harmless and frustrating. Despite having made many acquaintances during his time in Thirlcrest, Parker is the only student he considers a long-term close friend, despite not treating him with respect most of the time. Clyde often resorts to sarcasm when he has the chance, regardless of who the person is, however this sarcasm usually has some comedic value. He discourages the act of bullying, and when he has the chance, he will attempt to call off a Bruiser simply because he has the power to do so. Formerly being easy to manipulate, he learned his lesson from a prefect and now is wiser with who he trusts and follows. To the prefects, Clyde is mainly seen as a nuisance. Having many issues with many different people during his time in Thirlcrest has granted him physical toughness and a mild short temper. He is known for being involved in acts of vandalism and fighting. He particularly holds a grudge against the Jocks, as they have stood out by giving Clyde the most problems throughout his year in Thirlcrest. His weapon of choice is a Super Slingshot, however the majority of times he will have to go hand-to-hand in fights. He noticeably has a level of maturity the majority of his peers don't have. Despite being quick to fight certain people, he is not necessarily "malicious" seeing how the majority of times he is forced to fight either the opponent picked the fight or he has been forced into it. Clyde is not affiliated with any cliques, as he sees them as one of the primary sources of fighting and bullying in the school. He is known to play both sides, usually taking the side that benefits himself the most at the time, similar to his relations between the Greasers and Preps. Clyde is highly disliked by the Thirlcrest Times, and he has fell victim to several fake rumors, mainly because of Darby Smith and his grudge against him. Clyde, while not possessing many intimidating traits, is well known for defeating larger students like Norton and holding his own against Ross. Role in game TBA Category:Main Characters Category:Students